Only In Our Dreams
by Crystalgail
Summary: All he wished for is to be with her tonight even though their love is forbidden. They try so hard to fight it but one night wouldn't hurt, right? Little do they know that one night could mean discoveries and confessions. [TC]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Candy Candy

**A/N:** Well, readers! I present to you the new and improved "Only in our dreams!" Well, this is slightly different from the manga because, Stear just died here and Terry is already engaged to Susanna.

_Hope you enjoy my story. . ._

* * *

**. Only in our dreams .**

_Rain, the coldness of the rainy night_

Candy White Andrew knelt down before the red fireplace with her long, white and elegant gown following her every move, every angle of her mature body. She rubbed her palms, trying to keep herself away from the cold surrounding but even the heated flames can never give her warmth.

_Stear, A very dear friend_

Why him? She found herself asking this question often. Why does he have to die in a plane crash? Of all people, why him? Stear was one of her dearest friends and when she found out about the plane crash, she was devastated. She did not know what to react, as if all the negative things, once again, came crawling back to her. Negative emotions she so long tried to hide deep down inside her.

_Anthony, A lover_

Then once again, Candy remembered his name. The name of her first love, he too, also left her all alone. Candy remembered his gentle face, his loving caress, his white roses and his pure love. Was she to blame? Was _that_ her fault? Why everyone she loves? Why? **Why!**

_Terry, Terrence Grandchester_

Anthony was her past. Terry is her present, but never will be in her future. Never! Candy thought_: 'If he is my present, then why is he not there? Beside me, comforting me. . . Loving me?'_ **No!** She loves him, and he loved her, and still loves her. . ._Yet, Why is he not here?_

_Beside me, comforting me. . .loving me_

The golden linen of the room, even though it's the symbol of elegance, for her, it was prison. A monster ate her alive. She never felt so cold and so hurt before, just this once. The day she realized, that all are already gone. Everyone last one she loves.

_Everyone_

Candy's eyes shed tears. She hugged herself hoping to once again find warmth, but just failed. She whispered his name, a forbidden name. **His name.** _'How I wish he is with me right now, right here beside me'_

_Terry, Help me. **Save** me_

'_Please! I need you, Terry!'_ Candy couldn't stop the tears, small crystals landed on the velvet floor. She hugged herself tighter, trembling. Hungry for Terry's love but nevertheless, she knew that it's so impossible right now. She cried at the thought, oh how she wished, just this night, **just tonight**. She can once again find heaven in Terry's arms.

_Her Savior_

Someone tapped her from behind. Candy was surprised, of course. Was someone willing to join and comfort her in this agony? She quickly looked behind and the first thing she saw was a smile, a sweet and genuine smile from the lips of her lover, Terry! She couldn't believe her eyes, tears continued to flow. _'Why is he here with me?'_ Without further hesitation, she hugged him liked she never hugged him before, afraid to let him go.

_Warmth_

Terry hugged back. Even he could feel Candy's sadness. Candy looked up with teary eyes, still hugging him.

"Terry? Why have you come?" Candy asked in a slightly nervous tone.

Terry smirked, "Have I come at a bad time, Candy?"

Candy instantly shook her head, "Please stay even for a little while. Please, just for a while"

Terry was taken back then hugged her once more.

"I need you." Candy whispered, trembling.

"Hush, I'm here, my love," Terry whispered back, but was quite surprised in what he said, he included, _my love_, to his sentence. This is all so wrong, he coming here and not with Susanna, but it feels so damn right. He loves Candy and now that he knows that he could never have her, the last thing he could do is to keep her from being hurt, like this.

_Tears_

She cried in his chest while Terry looked at her sympathetically, he just hates it when Candy cries. He could feel his heart breaking into pieces. He hugged her tighter than ever. He knew that tonight, she needed him the most. He no longer care what happens tomorrow, the important thing is that he could comfort Candy and be with her at what she is going through.

_Dreams_

At last, Candy fell into a deep slumber. Terry looked at her interestingly and smiled. He then brushed away a tear by her right eye.

"Even though you're asleep, you still look so beautiful, my love." Terry whispered.

Then, Terry felt Candy's fright. She was shivering and afraid. It was pretty obvious that she's having a nightmare. Terry held her closer for comfort still he could feel her sorrow. _Why?_ Even in dreams? Candy cannot find peace.

"Uh, Stear..?" Candy whispered in her deepest breath.

Terry could not help but look at her pitifully.

"Anthony.." Candy whispered but now with tears in her eyes.

Terry felt a little jealous. He clenched his fist, but he quickly stopped. He will always love Candy but he has no right to feel this way about Candy anymore. He's already engaged to Susanna. He came here to give comfort for Candy, as a friend. There is nothing more.

". . .and Terry?" Candy stated his name with tears flowing down to her cheeks.

"You're dreaming about me? Candy?" Terry asked himself, dumbfounded.

"Why?" Candy whispered, "_Why have you all left me all alone_?"

_Hope_

Terry felt a stinging pain inside his heart. He never felt anything like this before. He really is happy that he was given the chance to see her, his Candy, for the last time. Although, he could not help himself for wishing that Candy will be with him forever. He knows that it is selfish of him but, his heart is contradicting every task his mind wants to make. His mind keeps telling him to go back to Susanna and forget about Candy but his heart, _his honest heart_, wants him to stay here with her forever.

After a while, Terry joined Candy in her sleep. With their hands clasped against each other. Candy was sleeping peacefully in his lover's lap.

A few minutes have passed when Candy opened her baby-blue colored eyes slowly and got up. She saw her lover's sleeping figure. He looks so innocent and peaceful. How she hoped she could be like that.

"Candy..?" Terry woke up, looked at Candy and smiled gently at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Candy asked, blushing.

"No, I'm fine, Candy" Terry smiled then laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Candy asked, giggling.

"Nothing," Terry sniffed, "It's just that, I'm so happy. When I woke up, that first thing I ever saw was your gentle face. I wish that every morning, when I wake, it is **you** beside me."

"But, it's impossible, Terry." Candy looked away hiding her disappointment.

Terry looked intensely at Candy's eyes which made Candy a bit uneasy yet she could not stop herself from looking back. His eyes are so innocent and pure. As if he's just saying the three words she _so longed yet impossible_ to hear.

"I love you, Candy." Terry whispered then quickly but softly got a grip on Candy's shoulder and kissed her ever so passionately.

Candy was shocked. Speechless, yet she tried to protest for it is forbidden. She returned the kiss. It was sweet and just contains the pure mixture of love. It was unexplainable.

Candy quickly broke the kiss then looked straight in his eyes. Terry was surprised to see tears in her eyes, once more. He gently brushed them away kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you, Candy," Terry then smiled, "That'll never change. But, I want to know straight from you. Do you love me too?"

Candy smiled, "Yes, I loved you, Terry."

"_Loved_?" Terry looked at her with dismayed eyes.

"I **must** not love you now," Candy stood up, "You belong to Susanna."

Terry was silent then he stood up with her.

"Please, from your heart, Candy," Terry begged, "Do you still love me?"

"Susanna, she," Candy started

Terry looked deeply into her eyes, "I came here tonight, because my heart tells me so. I trusted it and I never felt so happy. I listened to it because it keeps shouting your name. I love you so much, Candy. Please, I just need to know."

Candy was speechless so Terry continued.

"If we where in a different time and in a different place," Terry continued, "Will you love me, my Candy?"

Candy started a fake laugh, "Terry, you're joking, right?"

Terry stared at her once again, another pregnant silence.

Candy smiled and gently caressed his face, "Yes, Terry, and I still love you."

Terry instantly hugged Candy, "Then why? Why do we both have to suffer, Candy? Let's run away. **Elope.**"

"Terry, no," Candy stepped back, "Susanna needs you even more than I do, Terry. Please understand."

_Pure heart_

Terry was really disappointed yet proud at the same time, "You're different, Candy. Really different."

Candy managed a smile, "We love each other, but we can never be together, Terry. But, I know someday," Candy looked away "…You will learn to love Susanna."

Terry felt like dying. He's afraid of that. He's scared to forget about Candy and starts loving Susanna. Because, what's not to love about Susanna? She's prettier than Candy, more famous than Candy, richer than Candy and more lady-like than Candy.

**But, she's not Candy.** And never will be. That's why Terry can never love her.

"That'll never happen," Terry assured, "My love only belongs to you, whether you accept it or not."

Candy smiled a sweet smile.

Terry whispered to his lover, "Whenever we're apart, my heart will always belongs to a certain freckled face blonde, and that's you, Candice White Andrew."

Candy whispered back then smiled, "Same here, Terrence Grandchester."

_Gifts from the heart_

"Candy, I have something to give you to remember me by," Terry reached for his pocket and handed Candy his most precious ocarina.

"But, I couldn't possibly take it, It's very important to you." Candy disagreed.

"Not as important as you are, my love. Please take it." Terry insisted.

Finally, Candy accepted Terry's gift. She, too, has something to give her lover.

"I know it's not much but please accept this, Terry," Candy smiled and placed something on Terry's palm, "Again, to remember me by."

It was Candy's most precious pendant. That came from his memorable Prince of the Hill.

Before Terry could react, Candy hugged Terry.

"Please accept it," Candy spoke, "I want you to remember me even when you're away. It's my love."

Terry was surprised yet he took the pendant and gently hugged his lover back. It was full of warmth and love. They are truly destined for each other.

"I love you, Candy," Terry whispered into her ear, kissed her forehead and gently closed his eyes with his beloved Candy locked in his warm embrace.

"I love you, Terry" Candy smiled then fell asleep with her love.

Finally, it's morning. The cold night has passed and was replaced by a bright and cheerful morning. Rays of light touched Candy's smooth face that caused her awakening. She slowly sat up and there she recognized that she was sleeping on her velvet floor all alone.

"Was it all just a dream?" Candy asked herself, dismayed. When she gently stood up, there she felt Terry's ocarina fell down from her dress.

Candy smiled then sighed, "Thank you, Terry," she whispered, "Last night, you were here for me,"

_Just for me_

* * *

Terry looked out the carriage and spotted the wonderful view of hills and mountains. He then remembered his cheerful Candy, swinging from tree to tree. He smiled then held the pendant close to his heart.

"Terry? Is something wrong?" Susanna asked, who is beside him, "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Terry simply replied.

Terry then kissed the pendant Candy gave him, "Within our hearts, I know we have each other, Candy. We'll meet again even _only in our dreams_."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Reviews will be nice. :) 


End file.
